


limerence

by machibouke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, RPF, nino likes hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machibouke/pseuds/machibouke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun talks about Aiba a bit too much for Nino’s liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	limerence

**Author's Note:**

> > _limerence (n.)_ — the state of being infatuated with another person. 

“I don’t know what it is,” Jun is musing, sounding miffed. “When I’m with Aiba-chan and he’s sober and we’re at work or something, he makes me happy and relaxed and his laughter is damn infectious. It’s annoying but he’s like a beacon of light, right?”

Not looking up from his magazine, Nino nods in silent understanding. It’s both a blessing and a curse to know the mercurial likes of Aiba Masaki.

“But when I’m drunk… and when he’s drunk too, obviously, I don’t know _why_ , but… we talk, and talk, and before I know it we’re both crying like kids and bringing up every single stupid thing from the past and I feel this…” Jun pauses for a moment and fills a pocket of his cheek in with air. “I feel this weird but deep rush of affection for him.”

“He makes you appreciate everything a lot more, huh,” Nino mutters idly. “Makes you think.”

“Yeah. What’s with that?” Jun asks with a nervous laugh. “And we end up hugging it out, I think. I don’t remember half of it the morning after, so…” He gives a shrug and looks over at Ohno searchingly. They’re all in the green room together, but, as usual, only he and Nino are the ones doing the chatting (Nino is doing more of the listening for today—although, he wishes that the topic of Aiba would stop dominating Jun’s train of thought). Typically, Ohno must think he can’t find an opening to insert himself into the conversation.

“Leader. When you’re with Aiba-chan and you’re drinking and reminiscing, what makes you cry all of a sudden?”

Ohno straightens up from his slouch and sits in deep consideration for a moment. With a finger on his lip, he glances at Nino’s sullen expression and then simply says, “I don’t know.”

His face is genuinely blank, appears to be. But Jun shares Nino’s look, knowing better. The trigger for Ohno—it’s the anniversaries and talks of their debut. It always has and it always will be. Aiba comes into that equation somehow with his tranquilizing personality, but nothing more is said.

Jun had been hoping for some insight, maybe should have known better that he wouldn’t get it from Ohno. It had made sense to him earlier—Ohno was the one who spent the most time with Aiba outside of work, after all. He wanted to hear another person’s theory on why Aiba was so easy to open up to.

The chair next to them screeches loudly. Ohno gets up and wanders off out the door without saying where he’s going.

Nothing new, Nino thinks, but knows a moment when he feels it. Sometimes their leader can be a complete idiot and not read a situation. At all. And that can mean terrible but hilarious things whenever they’re on air. But sometimes… sometimes he gets his timing just right at the significant moments, and it leaves Nino with a weird rush of gratitude. Something akin to what Jun mentioned feeling towards Aiba. He rides that sensation for a little while, then looks over to Jun, setting down the magazine and trying not to feel too optimistic about what he wants to ask.

“We’ve done that before. What you did with Aiba-chan.” He gestures airily, feigning throwing back a shot glass into his mouth. Then he laughs. “Have you ever… have you ever felt that way about me?”

Jun drags a finger down his cheek, indifferent. “How do you mean? The… the rush of affection thing?”

“Yeah.”

In tandem, they promptly look anywhere else but at each other. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it back up. That was just Jun voicing his confusion towards Aiba—it wasn’t an opening for an extension of Jun’s standpoint on anyone else. Especially not Nino.

Either Jun is really fucking good at acting cavalier about discussing his feelings, or he genuinely has no idea how to answer. It’s not really like they’ve brought this up before—sober, that is. Perhaps he’s trying not to make his rejection come out too blunt. But they’re both men. Nino can take a rebuff if he has to.

“Actually, I feel one too many things for you, Nino. Things that I can’t really put into words,” Jun says plainly, scratching the end of his nose with an ambiguous but undeniably fond smile. Nino just laughs, inciting a bit of embarrassment in the both of them. “What?! You asked!”

“I know… I just…” Nino buries his mouth in his palm and angles his body away slightly. It felt funny and sent tingles through him all at once to hear Jun put it that way—like no words in their vocabularies combined could possibly express the capacity of Jun’s feelings for him.

“What about you? You drink a lot with Aiba-kun too, right. What do you feel?”

Nino’s grumble comes out muffled. “I feel a completely different kind of rush. Like, if he hugs me, I’ll get an urge to punch the daylights out of him,” he mutters mutinously. “Out of this damned _affection_ , of course.”

Jun laughs wonderingly, nodding and tapping at his phone screen.

“And what would you do to me if _I_ tried to hug you? Punch me too? Hm?”

He’s staring straight down, like he doesn’t care, but that’s just it. It’s a big thing for Jun to pose something like that. But he covered his curiosity up well with a playful hypothetical.

He gives a laugh, loud and challenging, and folds his arms. “I’d say you would have to try to find out.”

“Are you free tonight then?”

“Oh, come on. Try me now.”

Nino watches Jun’s eyes cautiously veer towards the ajar door beside them (it really should be shut and locked), but the fact that Jun even looked means he’s considered it. They hear no immediate noises, no signs of life beyond the door frame. Sho won’t be back until much later on for the late filming, and they still have no idea where on earth Ohno went. Well, Nino might have an idea—Jun thinks they still have that weird telepathy thing going on between them. There’s only the minor possibility of an Aiba appearance, and the worst thing that could come out of that was a clueless Aiba trying to get in on their hug by turning it into a weird, bone-crushing threesome.

By the time Jun focuses his attention away from the door, Nino is towering over him with an inquiring look on his face, arms extended on either side of Jun’s vision.

“You know you want to,” he teases, grinning. Jun just cocks an eyebrow, makes no immediate move to initiate the hug. Even if Nino met him halfway, Jun still probably wouldn’t make up the distance out of sheer stubbornness. So Nino gives Jun’s phone one last warning look and takes matters into his own hands—or arms—and crashes himself down into Jun. He nearly crushes Jun half to death, tangling his arms around the younger man’s neck and squeezing for dear life.

He sees Jun’s fist raising threateningly out of the corner of his eye. But it quickly softens, unclenches and joins his other arm to circle around Nino’s back and land in a neat placement somewhere in the middle of his spine. They move, Jun kneading his knuckles around restlessly.

“Okay. We should do this more often,” Jun murmurs quietly after a pensive moment, his face moving to land entirely in the crook of Nino’s neck and heating the area of skin up. It is a small act of surrender; Nino has won him over.

Nino likes that idea, likes it even more knowing it came from Jun. He lets the warmth of everything overcome him. He adjusts himself accordingly in Jun’s lap so that it’s comfortable for the both of them, planting both of his thighs on either side of Jun’s waist but, honestly, he has no intentions of taking this embrace to another more suggestive level.

Just this is nice. For now.

“It’s practically foreplay, huh?” Nino jokes anyway with a gentle shift of his thighs. Jun’s hips are pliant; they move accordingly with the movement for just a split second, and Nino feels Jun’s eyelashes fluttering dangerously on his neck. They can’t afford to do anything further past this while at work, Nino genuinely has to remind himself. And he has to remind Jun too. He forces Jun out of his space with his nose, burrowing his way into Jun’s neck and closing his eyes. “But I prefer it like this. Yeah, let’s do this more.”

“Not too much...” Jun murmurs dazedly in warning.

“No,” Nino agrees. “Because that would ruin a good thing…”

A smile spreads across his face, so huge he’s sure Jun can feel it opening over his skin.

“And that good thing would be your hair!”

He slides his hands up from the back of the warm neck and swipes at the large wisps of Jun’s carefully-styled hair, dismantling at least three-quarters of it. Of course, Jun is immediately distressed. He forcibly ejects a cackling Nino from his lap and rushes over to the mirror to fix Nino’s handiwork, crouching down accordingly so that the overhead lights give him the right lighting to work with. Meanwhile, Nino takes a seat to appreciate the fairly appealing view from behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this but I'm in a rut with my writing and this came to me and I needed it out of my system. Maybe there's some jun/aiba at the beginning, and a bit of ohmiya in the middle... but it's primarily jun/nino towards the end. :>


End file.
